


Trust

by StarTravel



Series: Stages [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, POV Julian Bashir, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian is forced to take a day off and decides to spend it in the back of Garak’s shop. Garak doesn’t have any complaints about this.





	Trust

Julian manages nearly two months without a day off before his nurses finally turn on him, first locking him out of the sickbay and then telling Jadzia and Kira, the latter whon looked almost painfully smug as she reminded him of the time he made her take a day off not so long ago. Julian finds himself wandering down the promenade afterwards, not sure where he’s headed until he finds himself in front of Garak’s shop.

 It’s been nearly a week since their last encounter, but Julian can’t help the smile that comes over his face as he stares at Garak through the glass. His stomach suddenly twists into several knots and his pulse quickens a bit.

 Garak _likes_ him - and really, Julian shouldn’t be happy about that. He knows better than to let people he likes this close, to let them see traces of what he keeps hidden, to let them even consider _liking_ him.

 Julian’s mere existence is dangerous and doubly so for Garak, who's already on thin ice for being a former operative in the Obsidian Order. He hardly needs to add friend of a walking and talking crime to that.

 But when Garak’s eyes brighten as their gazes meet and he crooks his index finger for Julian to follow him, he goes. Julian has never been as strong a man as he’d like, and he’s never faced a temptation as solid and real and exhilarating as Garak before.

 Julian stops in front of the door at the back of Garak’s shop, staring at the shining metal with just a little too much excitement. He knows that beyond that door is where Garak keeps all his raw material, his work bench and an antique loveseat Tain gave him and Garak somehow snuggled here. Julian can’t help wondering what he’ll end up tied up in or bent over this time.

 “Julian, I wasn’t expecting you today. Did I forget we were having lunch?” Garak murmurs into his hair as he comes to stand behind him, using his body to shield where he’s grasping the curve of Julian’s ass with his right hand. Julian swallows a little in spite of himself, smile widening as Garak lets go long enough for Julian to follow him through the door.

 He twists around on one heel, grinning at himself in the mirror. His mouth is stretched a bit too wide to be attractive, the lines around his eyes crinkling a bit as Garak comes to stand behind him. Garak slides his arms around his neck, slowly undoing the first button of his uniform. Julian shivers a bit as those cool grey hands brush against his bare skin. Julian leans back into his touch, gaze growing hooded. “No, no, I just thought - I have some unexpected time off.”

 “And you thought you’d put it to good use?” Garak murmurs into his ear as he pulls the sides of his uniform down his shoulders at an infuriatingly slow pace. Julian watches as Garak raises an eye ridge in the mirror, gaze sharp and curious. Sometimes, when Garak looks at Julian like that he feels _seen_ in a way he never has before, vulnerable and wanting in a way he can’t allow himself to be.

 Not when his secret is more dangerous for both of them than Garak’s could ever be. It’s one thing for a   _supposedly_ naive Starfleet officer to fall for a Cardassian spy. It was quite another for a Cardassian spy to be deceived by a naive Starfleet officer.

 So Julian presses his mouth against one of the ridges along Garak’s neck, fingers digging into the soft material of his shirt. Julian nips along the edge of Garak’s scale and stares up at him with a lazy smile, hips digging into Garak’s own purposefully. “Yes, by letting you put _me_ to good use.”

 “My dear, that was terrible, even for you.” Garak scoffs as he pushes him away enough to push his jacket down to his wrists. Julian hurriedly tosses it to the ground, barely getting his hands down to his sides again before Garak pushes his turtleneck up so the material brushes against his neck. Garak’s palms slide up his stomach and chest slowly, only to suddenly tug on his right nipple harshly.

 “You didn’t start sleeping with me for my subtlety.” Julian gasps as his hips jerk forward, hands digging into Garak’s shoulder. Garak smirks in a way that sends electricity shoot down Julian’s spine, hips rocking forward again as Garak tweaks his other nipple with his thumb and his index finger, gaze bemused as he rubs it a few more times before pulling his hands away entirely.  

 Cardassians don’t have an erogenous zone on the front of their chest, the same nerve endings instead threaded throughout their shoulders. Garak unbuttons the front of his shirt, revealing rough grey skin inch by inch. Julian licks his lips a little as he takes in the angles of the blue and deeper grey scales, a few of them already engorged along his collarbone.

 Julian twists so they’re chest to chest, grinding their hips together as his hands slide around to grab the thick curve of Garak’s ass. Garak bites the shell of his ear, hands sliding between them to start undoing the front of Julian’s pants, thumbs rubbing with increasing roughness along his hip bones as he drags them down until they slide to the floor. “And you should thank your gods for that.”

 “I’ll be sure to give a thumbs up to my poster of Dr. McCoy later.” Julian promises in a throaty voice as he reaches his own hands to brush against Garak’s between their arms, one coming to undo the first button. Then Julian smiles brightly, gaze playful as he slides to his knees with an easy grace, Garak’s zipper going down with him.

 Julian glances up at Garak through hooded eyes, laughing a bit as he runs his hands across Garak’s sheath and feels him start to press against his thumb. Julian drags his nails along the beginning of the slit, smirking when another several inches slide out and into his palm, the girth already hot and slick. Garak scoffs and groans at the same time, voice rough. “Honestly, sometimes I think this is the part that you enjoy the most.”

 “I like to think that each aspect of lovemaking has its own appeal.” Julian assures him with a wide grin before he leans in, pressing his mouth around Garak, humming softly as his hands curl along the edge of the sheath. He twists his fingers in the same rhythm as his tongue, only to break it off with a choked gag when Garak everts fully in his mouth. Julian lets himself choke on it for a few seconds, Garak’s hips shaking erratically as his hand digs into Julian’s scalp. Then he pulls back and licks his lips a little. “This coming out for me makes me feel rather smug, I have to admit.”

 “Because it shows how much I desire you?” Garak sounds amused and wry in spite of the slight pant to his voice, fingers growing more gentle as he runs them through his hair a few more times. Julian leans into the touch, humming softly as he feels those careful fingers tug on his locks so Julian’s lips press against the inside of his thigh. Then Garak pulls his hand away with a smirk that feels more like a challenge.

 Julian can’t help rising to it, leaning forward until his head rests on his knee. Julian licks his lips slowly, gaze filled with a daring even _he_ knows is probably stupid. It doesn’t stop him from talking. “Because it shows that you trust me.”

 Julian presses his mouth against Garak, now fully everted, tongue twirling around the slit until Garak lets out an almost gutteral sound of pleasure. Then Julian feels hands on his shoulders, roughly tugging him back until he sits on his heels. Julian glances up at him and can’t help grimacing a little. He does hate to leave a job half done. “Stop. I want to come inside of you the first time.”

 “How do you want me?” Julian smiles brightly already shimmying forward on his knees, because that’s a change he can handle. Garak chuckles low in his throat, the sound rich and enticing as he grasps Julian by the hips. Julian is pulled up with him as Garak stands up from the couch, grasp firm and just on the right side of rough.

 Julian lets Garak maneuver him up from the floor so his body presses against the arm of the couch, the thick velvet brushing against his hip bones. Garak pushes on his back until Julian takes the hint, spreading his body out across the loveseat until his chin brushes against the other arm.

 Garak lets go of his hips then, grabbing one of his arms and dragging it forward until his fingers are curled around the arm of the loveseat. Then he does the same with the other hand, leaning over and grasping both of his wrists for a moment. Garak’s smile is sharp and dangerous and Julian shivers in anticipation as he meets Garak’s eyes. “Don’t move your hands.”

 “And you call me bossy.” Julian teases as he licks his lips, excitement building at the base of his spine. Garak’s smile has a thousand promises as he gives Julian’s wrists one final squeeze, grip stronger than his will ever be, even with the enhancements.

 But he’s not afraid of Garak hurting him or using this against him, that his honeyed words might be threaded with secrets that will bring Julian’s downfall. No, he trusts Garak with his heart as much as his body, even if he can’t accept Garak’s own, has to keep him at arm’s length less Garak make the mistake of thinking he’s in love with him. It’s bad enough that Garak might _like_ him.

 Julian feels Garak’s hands on his hips, touch firm and bruising but not too much, and relaxes into the soft velvet of the couch. All of the tension in his mind and body drains out as Garak lines his hips up with Julian’s own, body firm and scaled where his own is, for the moment, soft and giving.

 Julian Bashir can trust everyone but himself and he trusts Elim Garak most of all

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are loved!!


End file.
